Las voces que nos despiertan
by crapycrap
Summary: En el Milenio de Plata, Uranus sabe que nada puede pasar entre ella y Neptune, pero eso no detiene a Neptune de hacer el intento
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, parece que me gusta desaparecer. Hoy les entrego la primera parte de una historia llamada Voices Wake Us, de fortythousandth, tiene historias muy buenas, pero por el momento solo puedo trabajar en esta. Espero les guste, dejen sus opiniones, así podre seguir.

Los personajes son de la gran Naoko, la historia de fortythousantd.

=()=()=()=()

" Agáchate"

Sailor Uranus es una de los guardianes del Sistema Solar exterior. Ella ha sido condecorada, temida y es poderosa. Ella acaba con los invasores diariamente antes de que la mayoría de las personas hayan desayunado. Ella tiene una furia ardiente que pude poner a cualquier monstro de rodillas. Ella derrama las entrañas de sus enemigos por todas las lunas y los planetas solo por el gusto de hacerlo.

Y sobre todo Sailor Uranus no se _agacha por ninguna mujer._

Bueno... excepto tal vez por una.

No lo piensa dos veces, de hecho, choca duro contra el suelo sacándole el aire. Por encima de ella siente más bien que ve, pasar una bola de energía milisegundos después. Instintivamente cierra los ojos mientras los finos residuos del ataque se posan sobre la piel expuesta de sus hombros y la parte de atrás del cuello. Siente unas cosquillas, la refresca y el familiar aroma de mar parece desvanecer la tensión en sus cansados músculos.

Un pequeño rugido se escucha salir del monstro, y luego Uranus puede sentir como se desintegra. Después nada queda, solo la inquietud innatural que siempre acompaña el fin de la batalla,

Uranus mantiene sus ojos cerrados por un momento. Nunca lo va a admitir, pero está haciendo un gran esfuerzo para seguir adelante. Aun ay gotas de océano aperlando su piel, aún sigue el fuerte aroma del mar en el aire y Uranus se aferra a él, se deja llevar, deja que la sensación la transporte a las pocas veces que ha tenido de visitar el planeta de Neptuno cuando era pequeña, antes de tomar su posición como Sailor Uranus.

Esos eran tiempos más sencillos. Esos eran tiempos en los que se sentía una persona viva, con libertad.

Pero ahora algo más importante llama su atención.

"Ugh" Suelta Uranus, mirando hacia la masa viscosa de color morado que cubre ahora todo su fuku.

Sailor Neptune examina la escena frente a ella. "Creo que debía de haber guiado al mostro a un lado primero, pero solo quería terminar con él lo más rápido posible" dice "Me disculpo por el desastre, pero si quieres, puedo ayudarte a lavar eso."

"No, estoy bien" Dice Uranus, poniéndose de pie. Sacude con su mano algo de la masa morada de su fuku. La magia en sus fukus, entre otras más, parece repeler las manchas.

Neptune sigue con la mirada la masa mientras cae al piso. "Que lastima" murmura.

"Que?" Pregunta Uranus, sonrojándose, encontrar de su propia voluntad, debatiendo con ella acerca de si Neptune la estaba mirando o no.

"No, nada" suspira Neptune, está viendo la masa morada, o la está viendo a ella, maldición?! Pero en eso Neptune rompe el momento. "Regresare a mi puesto" dice, "estas segura que estas bien?"

"Estoy bien" Dice Uranus. "Porque viniste en primer lugar? Lo estaba haciendo bien yo sola."

Como las guardianas del sistema solar exterior, Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune comparten la responsabilidad de terminar con las amenazas que vengan de…bueno, afuera del sistema solar. Usualmente trabajan solas; quien sea la más cercana al invasor tiende a ser la que lo termina, y ver la increíble fuerza y poder que tiene Uranus y Neptune, es raro que se encuentren con un enemigo lo suficientemente fuerte que se necesiten las habilidades de las dos. La mayoría del tiempo, Uranus y Neptune pasan años, incluso décadas, sin que lleguen a verse.

Pero en respuesta, Neptune juega con su talismán en la mano, El espejo marino. "pude sentir que este invasor era particularmente sensible a los ataques de agua, así que pensé que mi presencia era requerida" Levanta una ceja perfectamente formada. "Estas ofendida?"

"No!" Dice rápidamente Uranus. "Es solo que… no esperaba verte." Mentalmente, se patea. La mayoría del tiempo Uranus es arrogante, segura de sí misma y agresiva. Estas son las cualidades que las hacen talentosa en su deber. Pero siempre ha habido algo acerca de Sailor Neptune, incluso desde los días en los que entrenaban, que deja a Uranus expuesta ante ella. Y al parecer Neptune ni siquiera se esfuerza por hacerlo. No ayuda para nada el hecho de que Neptune es maravillosa, una mujer brillante, con cualidades que combinadas, aturde a Uranus como nada en el universo.

Generalmente, Uranus opina que es mucho mejor que ella y Neptune no se vean tan seguido; de no se así, podría enfrentarse a algo que no pueda resistir. Y la resistencia es la esencia de su deber.

Pero hoy parece que Neptune la dejara ir fácil. "Bueno, espero que nos veamos pronto otra vez. Mis mejores deseos Uranus"

Con eso se marcha, dejando a Uranus con una cara caliente, mariposas en su estómago, y masa viscosa por todo su fuku. No es que ella tenga _sentimientos _hacia Neptune o algo por el estilo. Ella solo siente una gran admiración por la otra senshi, eso es todo. Además, nada puede pasar entre ellas, estando las dos unidas a un deber.

Uranus inhala y exhala lentamente, intentando (y fallando) sacarse a Neptune de su mente.

Es lo mejor si ellas no se vuelven a ver.

=()=()=()=

Ok esta es la primera de cinco, en realidad ella la escribió de una pero si la quiero compartir la tengo que hacer en partes.

Gracias por su apoyo.


	2. Segundo encuentro

Acabo de terminar el tercer capitulo, pero por desgracia no lo salve y se borro. Los dejo con este capitulo corto, espero tener el otro listo pronto.

=()=()=()=

Uranus siente su presencia antes de verla, el olor a océano llena su nariz en una repentina onda, y ahí un sólido y cálido cuerpo presionado en su espalda, músculos tensos y listos. El símbolo de Urano comienza a brillar en su frente, como siempre que existe la necesidad de concentrar su total energía en el combate, mientras Sailor Neptune comienza a hablar. Su voz corta, pero musical, como siempre. "Tu extermina el flanco sobre la llanura con tu espada. Yo atacare el otro grupo con mi Maremoto de Neptuno, después, podremos acabarlos si combinamos nuestros poderes, como un ciclón."

Uranus asienta. "Correcto"

No ahí tiempo para discutir, y la estrategia parece buena. No es que la armada de merodeadores de Oberón sea necesariamente un reto, pero es una gran cantidad de ellos. Uranus podría haberlos derrotado por su cuenta, pero le hubiera tomado toda la vida, y una pequeña parte de ella esta agradecida por la compañía. Mirando sobre su hombro, ve por una décima de segundo a su aliada recién llegada.

Sailor Neptun comienza a atacar, la bola de energía incrementándose en la palma de sus manos mientras corre. Su cabellera vuela tras ella mientras se mueve, cada parte de su cuerpo se mueve en sincronía con una elegancia que es capaz de cortarte la respiración. Uranus se da cuenta que este en un muy mal momento para quedarse sin aliento, y fuerza su mirada hacia otra parte, con la espada de Urano en mano lista para hacer su parte del plan.

Todo transcurre sin falta, lo cual no es sorpresa. De las dos líneas de defensa del sistema solar exterior, Neptune es la estratega de sangre fría, conocida por su ingenio en las batallas y la habilidad de burlar a sus oponentes, Uranus, por otra parte, usualmente solo se lanza a la batalla con la única estrategia de "Atacar todo con la espada hasta que caiga o explote", lo cual siendo algo crudo va muy bien con lo particular de su persona.

Mientras el último cae, Uranus envaina su espada. Gruñe internamente al sentir como late su corazón apresuradamente al mirar a la mujer de cabellos acua. "Neptune," dice ella, tratando de ser cordial. Profesional.

"Uranus" Responde Neptune, la media sonrisa nunca deja su rostro. " Algunos invasores, no lo cresa si?"

Uranus solo hace un ruido en respuesta. Es suficientemente malo que Neptune la haga sonrojar y tropezarse con sus palabras; especialmente ahora que es la segunda vez que va a salvarla. No hace mucho las guardianas del sistema exterior se esperaba que trabajaran juntas solo en caso de peligros inmensos. Los últimos casos ciertamente no parecían tan terribles, y Uranus se pregunta si ha perdido el juicio.

"Ah" Dice Neptune con una sonrisa más grande en su rostro, "Que le paso a la encantadora Uranus? E oído muchas historias de ti cuando eras adolecente y estabas en la corte. Dudaba que todas fueran ciertas, que solo eran leyendas, pero sabes, usualmente en las leyendas ahí algo de verdad. Pero hasta donde yo sé el ser encantador requiere intercambio de palabras."

"Puedo decir palabras," Murmura Uranus

Neptune la mira. "Estas molesta, no, Uranus? Me parecía que te estaba tomando un poco de tiempo terminar con ellos, y pensé que si te ayuda…"

"Creo que tienes razón," murmuro de nuevo Uranus. "Por lo menos los derrotamos."

"Lo hicimos," dice Neptune. "Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía toda tu fuerza. Siempre se me olvida lo impresionante que en realidad eres."

"Yo...que?" Uranus voltea para verla. Ese algo de Neptune! La desarma completamente y la deja incapaz de pensar, formar una palabra coherente siempre se le hace muy DIFICIL. Si fuera otra persona le sería muy fácil contestarle, pero con ella es como si no supiera como hablar.

Pero en eso Neptune levanta su mano. "Claro, no necesariamente _espero_ verte pronto, pero miro con ansia ese día."

Es solamente cuando ella se va que las palabras regresan a Uranus. Tan fácil y simple como "Tú también eres muy impresionante" hubiera sido suficiente. Pero ahora era demasiado tarde y con eso Uranus suspira profundamente pasando su mano por su cabellera, retirándose a su posición.

=()=()=()=

Janeth Haruka: Muchas Gracias por tu apoyo, y me da mucho gusto que disfrutes de las historias.

=()=()=

Te esperare, se que llegaras y de aqui no me movere hasta que llegues.


	3. Tercer encuentro

Aqui esta el tercer capitulo, gracias por su apoyo.

=()=()=

"TIERRA TIEMBLA"

Uranus usa cada onza de su fuerza de voluntad para juntar todo su poder en la bola de energía que crece en su mano. El dolor, se dice a si misma, no es nada, trata de olvidarlo, ella no esta sufriendo, no puede estar sintiendo ningún dolor. Su piel esta congelada, hirviendo y hormigueándole, todo al mismo tiempo, pero ella no puede, debe, permitirse sufrir.

Su puño choca contra el suelo. Através de su visión borrosa, Uranus observa la bola de color dorado hacer su camino hacia el monstruo. El enemigo ha recibido demasiados golpes y un 'Tierra tiembla' mas es demasiado para el. Con un rugido final, el monstruo colapsa, desintegrándose en una nube de partículas.

Con el enemigo derrotado, Uranus busca refugio en una cueva, una ves dentro, se permite sentir dolor y se deja caer en el suelo frío de la cueva.

Sin la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, Uranus se da cuenta de lo grave de sus heridas. Antes de quedar inconciente, revisa rápidamente su cuerpo, su pierna esta hirviendo, quemándole por el ataque de acido otorgado por el monstruo, su brazo esta torcido y le punza, puede notar como su vista se hace gris y demonios… el acido probablemente estaba envenenado, porque no abría de serlo?

Uranus rechina los dientes y se arranca el guante de su brazo herido, el dolor que siente es como si le enterraran un cuchillo caliente entre las coyunturas de sus huesos. El plan era usar el guante para poder quitar aunque sea un poco del veneno, pero aprende dos cosas al contacto. La primera es que el acido ya estaba haciendo su trabajo dentro de su sistema y ahora su pierna es un total desastre, llena de llagas. La otra es que acaba de presionar fuertemente en una herida tierna y viva. Esta vez no pude evitar que se le salga un grito de dolor mientas su visión se oscurece cada vez mas.

Siente su cabeza llena de aire, comienza a convulsionarse lo cual causa que sus extremidades se muevan en formas raras provocando un dolor insoportable mientras el veneno recorre sus venas. No es fatal -cualquier tipo de herida que toma cierta cantidad de tiempo en hacer efecto, no puede terminar con la vida de una senshi, gracias al poder de curación que tienen- pero parece que se quedara un buen tiempo en esta caverna, hasta que su cuerpo se recupere y expulse todo el veneno, sintiendo todos los efectos que este causa hasta el punto de estar apunto de morir. Cuando sus capacidades mentales regresen, tendrá que poner en su lugar su hombro antes de poder ir a alguna parte. Encima de todo, siente una oleada de nauseas, volteándose saca lo que tenia en el estomago con terribles dolores.

Talvez, si tiene algo de suerte, el veneno la dejara inconciente. Mientras tanto lo único que puede hacer ahora es dejarse llevar…

Uranus sueña con la horilla del mar. Agua salada, arena, y un calido sol, ahí manos suaves recorriendo su cuerpo, todo su cuerpo, haciendo que le den escalofríos incluso estando bajo el sol ardiente. Se queja un poco, y arquea su cuerpo ante la sensación, trata de aferrarse a ella.

Tiene tanto calor y esta tan cansada y mareada mientras regresa a sus sentidos. Trata de regresar a su mundo de sueños y esconderse en el, pero ya esta fuera de su alcance, ya esta regresando.

Se da cuenta lentamente que ya no siente dolor. Como ha salido de eso?, no tiene idea. Con ese veneno y todo el daño recibido debería de haber estado inconciente por horas.

Luego siente una mano en su pierna herida.

El pensar en encontrarse con alguien-o algo-estando en ese estado es lo suficientemente fuerte para sacarla del estupor de la fiebre, en un segundo esta de pie con la espada de Urano en la mano apuntando al cuello de la persona cerca de ella. "-Que diabl…?"

Se congela al ver que la persona no es otra que Sailor Neptune, mirándola sin ninguna sorpresa al verse al final de la espada Urano. "En verdad Uranus, así es como tratas a todas las personas que tratan de hacerte un favor?" Dice secamente.

Uranus parpadea un par de veces sorprendida y baja su espada unos centímetros. "Eres real?" pregunta, No dejando que su mente traidora le haga una jugada apareciendo a Neptune como una agradable ilusión.

Neptune parece considerar la pregunta. "Tan real como cualquier ora persona, supongo," Dice ella, "Pero si te refieres en términos de que si en realidad estoy aquí vendando tus heridas, entonces la respuesta es, si, lo soy. Y la falta de dolor en tu pierna debe ser prueba suficiente."

Uranus voltea a ver su pierna previamente herida, ahora vendada con una cinta blanca. Sorprendida la toca para comprobar que ya no ahí dolor alguno. Los síntomas del veneno también han desaparecido, lo único que queda es la nubosidad de sus ojos y un severo dolor de cabeza. "Como lo hiciste?" pregunta.

"Mi espejo me dijo que habías sido herida por un veneno bastante toxico que era capaz de dañar severamente tu pierna, incluso con los beneficios de los poderes curativos que poseemos. Vine en cuanto vi que habías sido herida, pero fue demasiado tarde para ayudarte a derrotar al enemigo, solo llegue a tiempo para curarte," explica Neptune, mostrándole a Uranus una pomada que ella trajo.

Uranus se deja caer al suelo de la caverna. "Quiero que sepas que soy una Senshi capaz de cuidarme a mi misma," murmura, "y todas esas veces que no venias a mi auxilio, eran veces que cuidaba de mi misma, lo cual puedo hacer perfectamente. Me refiero a cuidarme yo sola." Al darse cuenta que esta balbuceando cierra inmediatamente la boca, un poco molesta por el efecto que Neptune causa en ella.

Neptune, solo sonríe ligeramente. "Uranus, el echo de que debes en cuando necesites ayuda, no significa que no seas una guerrera capaz. Tenemos el trabajo más difícil del sistema solar. Y si nosotros no vamos a nuestro auxilio, quien lo ara?

Quien lo ara?

En verdad, quien lo ara?

El pensamiento entra a la cabeza de Uranus y da vueltas antes de implantarse firmemente en la base de su cerebro, es VERDAD. Son solo ellas, Uranus y Neptune, en contra de los grandes peligros del espacio. Solo ellas. Y así como Uranus iría en auxilio de Neptune sin dudarlo y Neptune ha demostrado que ella haría lo mismo por Uranus.

Okay, son aliadas. Ellas son aliadas, y Neptune la a ayudado no importa cuanto quiera negarlo, ella la a ayudado y se merece algo de crédito.

Un calido sentimiento se acomoda en el pecho de Uranus y le permite a Neptune algo que nadie había visto antes, una sonrisa. "Muchas gracias," dijo sintiéndolo de verdad.

Neptune le devuelve la sonrisa a Uranus y le quita un mechón de su frente sudorosa. Uranus sabe que esta en camino a recuperarse, pero aun así, esta echa un asco- cubierta en sudor, sangre, y tierra- e incluso en este estado, se encoge al pensar en Neptune tocándola de esta manera. Pero sorprendentemente su caricia es gentil, y Uranus se permite cerrar sus ojos. "esta es la tercera vez que me ayudas, sabes?."

Puede oír la sonrisa en la voz de Neptune cuando le contesta. "Eso es correcto, Me debes."

"Te debo," dice Uranus.

"Cuando el tiempo llegue, se que me pagaras, ahora solo descansa," dice Neptune, "yo mantendré guardia. Y si llega el fin del mundo, me asegurare de despertarte."

"Graciosa," murmura Uranus, pero el cansancio y el deseo de dormir la llenan y regresa al mundo de los sueños.

Sueña de nuevo con agua salada.

Sueña de nuevo con unas calidas manos.

=()=()=()=

Gracias tutivale.

=()=()=

A pasado tiempo, y sigo aqui. No dudo que llegues, pero...


	4. Cuarto encuentro

Disculpen por la tardansa, pero aqui esta el nuevo cap, espero les guste.

=()=()=()=

Uranus estaba sentada en al balcón del Castillo de Miranda, volteando a la dirección que soplaba el viento, sus ojos cerrados, dejando que su elemento la tranquilice.

En su estación, no es inusual que pasen años sin interactuar con otra persona. Entre batallas y defensas, Uranus tiene tiempo de sobra para pensar.

Y últimamente, la mayoría de sus pensamientos han sido para cierta senshi del océano.

Neptune es maravillosa. Uranus no está ciega, no puede negarlo. Y Neptune es poderosa. Y Neptune tiene la habilidad de salvar el trasero de Uranus. Lo cual, supone Uranus, hace que Neptune parezca intocable. No que Neptune no fuera intocable antes-Uranus es una guardiana del sistema solar exterior. Su trabajo es proteger el Reino de la Luna y a su corte y ella lo hace gustosamente. Ella fue quien tomó la decisión de vivir indefinidamente en soledad cuidando su puesto, a billones de kilómetros de distancia de algún ser humano. Este aspecto de su vida hace casi imposible que tenga algún tipo de _relación_. Neptune tiene los mismos deberes.

Pero también…_Neptune tiene los mismos deberes._

Neptune es, literalmente, la única persona en todo el sistema solar que entiende exactamente como es la vida de Uranus.

Racionalmente, Uranus ha pasado años tratando de convencerse que nada bueno saldrá de estos pensamientos. Si algo, el sentir algo por Neptune sería muy peligroso, incluso fatal en la línea de batalla. Pero Neptune es tan…

Uranus puede sentir una intensa briza y abre sus ojos, parpadeando ante la luz. Huele como…agua salada.

Agua salada?

Uranus es un planeta desierto. No hay forma que pueda oler a mar aquí, y por una milésima de segundo, sailor Uranus piensa si ya ha perdido la cabeza por tanta soledad.

Pero después siente una fuerte punzada en su pecho, su instinto senshi le está haciendo saber que algo en algún lugar está muy mal, y la llama a la batalla.

Lista para ella-siempre lista para ella-Uranus se para y en un parpadeo desaparece.

Aparece en Charon. Esta helado, pero nada de eso importa cuando ve a Neptune atrapada por un monstro de seis piernas. "Neptune!" grita Uranus, atacando.

Incluso estando rodeadas por invasores de otras estrella, Neptune mira a Uranus sobre su hombro con una ligera sonrisa. "Uranus! Debemos dejar de vernos en estas circunstancias."

Uranus desenvaina su espada y ataca, llevándose una gran cantidad de enemigos, concienzudamente ignorando el verdadero significado de las palabras de Neptune. "De que otra manera"-se agacha para esquivar una bola de energía negra-"nos encontraríamos?"

Neptune logra zafarse del monstro y corre pasando el cráter que acaba de formar Uranus, dirigiendo su espejo en dirección de los enemigos. "Apuntales al pecho; el extraño símbolo en él es su centro de vida! Y por la pregunta anterior, tal ves tú deberías decirme!"

Uranus entierra su espada en el pecho de los invasores cerca de ella, haciendo que se desintegren. Sus ojos brillan-esto va a ser fácil, ahora. Demonios, esto va a ser _divertido._ Y lo mejor de todo, es que va a estar muy ocupada como para sobre analizar las palabras y movimientos que ofrece Neptune. "Neptune"-apuñala-"cuanto tiempo"-se agacha, apuñala-"has estado aquí?"

"Pensé que solo serían unos pocos, pero resulto ser que tienen la capacidad de clonarse." Neptune libera una bola de energía de su espejo. "Reflejo Submarino!"

Uranus no tiene idea de lo que hace ese ataque. Ella sabe que es espejo tiene poderes psíquicos o algo, pero al parecer también tiene la habilidad de disparar energía a sus enemigos, una más de esas cosas raras de ser senshi, cosas que son inexplicables y que mantiene en un gabinete mental junto con otras circunstancias relacionadas con el poder de ella y sus aliadas. Sin importar como funciona, desintegra toda una sección de invasores, lo que hace que ella silbe en aprecio. "Buen disparo."

"Gracias." Neptune parece satisfecha. "Crees que puedas hacer que el viento de alguna forma haga que ese grupo de allá se junte en una línea?. Así podría acabar con todo ese grupo de un solo golpe."

Uranus comenzó a manipular el aire desde el momento que la petición dejo los labios de Neptune. "Lo tengo," dice satisfactoriamente al ver como el viento derriba una gran cantidad de invasores.

"El cielo"-una ráfaga de viento revuelve la cabellera de Neptune-"Y el mar"-Neptune libera una ráfaga de agua-"son compañeros por naturaleza, no lo crees así?"

Uranus voltea a verla, "Eh?" reflexivamente, siente como invasor trata de atacarla por la espalda, y con un solo movimiento de su espada, acaba con él. Sin pensarlo, libera una bola de energía tras ella, eliminando a todos.

"El cielo se junta con el mar, y el mar con el cielo, y ambos se extienden hasta donde el ojo puede ver." Con un movimiento de su mano el agua sale disparada en forma de proyectiles. "El cielo y el mar. Imposible de separarlos."

Uranus ve que solo quedan un par de invasores. Da un paso enfrente y le entierra su espada a uno en el pecho, su espada solo tiembla un poco. "Compañeros por naturaleza, dices?"

Neptune termina con el último y encara a Uranus. "Trabajamos muy bien juntas, no crees?" murmura, suaves palabras, fuertes en el silencio.

Uranus se concentra en respirar, se esfuerza por mirar a Neptune a los ojos. Su corazón se quiere salir, pero se sigue diciendo que es por lo de la batalla. "Si, lo hacemos," logra decir. 'Es...es una fortuna que nuestros poderes se complementen tan bien. Cuando tenemos que pelear juntas, hace las cosas más fáciles."

Neptune, con eso, le da la espalda. Se pude ver casi decepcionada, y lastima el corazón de Uranus, no sabe qué fue lo que dijo, pero al parecer no fue lo correcto. "Si Uranus," suspira Neptune, "Es todo acerca de nuestros poderes, no?"

Uranus exhala lentamente, sin saber realmente que es lo que paso. No está segura que contestar, bueno si, pero no lo puede hacer. "De que más se puede tratar?"

"Nada." Neptune sigue dándole la espalda, ni siquiera voltea a verla. "Hasta la próxima."

Después de que se fue, Uranus se voltea y golpea la primera formación rocosa que se encuentra. La cual, obviamente, se derrumba.

Ella puede salir de esto. No. Ella lo ara, Ella lo ara!

=()=()=()=

Gracias a Aidan Ross, Janeth Haruka, Gabi kahio y JM scarlet, por tomarse la molestia de leer.

=()=()=()=

Y si tu tambien me estas esperando,

si tu tambien estas ahi, esperando a que YO vaya.

Que hacer? Que esperar?


	5. Quinto Finalmente

Aqui les dejo el ultimo capitulo.

=()=()=()=

Uranus se recarga en uno de los pilares del palacio vestida de azul en el uniforme militar de su planeta natal, mirando a la multitud desinteresada, buscando algo que hacer.

No está aburrida, exactamente-una fiesta en el palacio es mucho mejor que una noche de guardia en su puesto lejos de la gente-pero estar alejada tanto tiempo no la hace exactamente una mariposa sociable, y por el momento ya ha hecho las rondas necesarias.

Ah ido a desearle a la Reina un feliz cumpleaños, saboreando el cálido brillo que emana de ella. Uranus no puede recordar exactamente cuántos años cumple, pero sabe que es un año significativo ya que las guardianas de afuera fueron invitadas a celebrar con ella.

Después de eso, ha buscado a su princesa, probando ser muy eficiente en hacer sonrojar a la joven Serenity. Después de un rato siente pena por la joven y se va en búsqueda de sailor Jupiter para tener una competencia de brazo. Se va de ahí con brazo algo adolorido pero feliz por las repetidas victorias, y una promesa de una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo cuando se encuentren de nuevo en una no muy-extremadamente-decorada-y-pomposa-fiesta.

Después de eso, se retiró a su posición actual junto al pilar, tratando de pensar en su siguiente movimiento.

Algo en la parte inferior de la cabeza de Uranus la hace voltear hacia la puerta, y justo cuando voltea, Sailor Neptune entra.

Uranus trata de ignorar la cálida sensación que se apodera de su cuerpo al ver a la mujer. Sorprendente, se dice así misma, es solo sorprendente, no estaba segura si Neptune vendría. Este pensamiento, es totalmente tonto, y Uranus lo sabe- y cualquiera de las dos, en su puesto y sus deberes, no dejaría pasar una oportunidad de pasar una noche en la luna rodeada de gente.

Pero mientras sus ojos viajan atravez del cuerpo de la mujer, todas sus justificaciones se caen, y solo se queda mirando. Neptune-Princesa de Neptuno, esta noche-esta vestida con un vestido azul claro, Uranus no sabe mucho de moda, pero puede notar como el vestido resalta perfectamente los ojos y el cabello de Neptune, así como también puede notar el increíblemente bajo…

Con una pequeña toz, Uranus arranca sus ojos de ahí. Sus instintos senshi la hace hipersensible a la presencia de tan inmenso poder y energía cerca de ella, pero es bastante claro que todos en el salón han notado la presencia de tan hermosa mujer.

Finalmente un soldado de Jupiter, de alto rango, dado a su uniforme, se acerca a ella y Uranus solo se queda viendo con ojos entrecerrados, como la invita a bailar. La expresión de Uranus cambia a un semblante de enojo al ver como Neptune acepta su mano.

Él es lo suficientemente guapo. Alto, hombros anchos, cabello castaño, ojos verdes. Su túnica está decorada con una gran variedad de medallas, posiblemente él sea parte de la familia real. Y Uranus tiene ganas de tomarlo del cuello.

No en forma de matarlo. Solo lo suficiente como para quitarlo se las manos de Neptune. Y deje de acercarse a ella de esa forma. Pero sobre todo para que deje de ver su escote de esa manera! El no está solo mirando, el está BABEANDO. Es algo vergonzoso, honestamente, el ser tan obvio, y Neptune es demasiado _buena_ para alguien que no puede mantener su vista para él.

Okay, la canción termina, y Urnaus deja salir su aliento que apenas se da cuenta que contenía. Solo una canción Jovian, y ya la tuviste. Ahora lárgate.

Pero el soldado no parece haber terminado. Está parado demasiado cerca y parece que le ha pedido otro baile, y el _SIGUE_ sin mirar a los ojos de Neptune, y antes que Uranus pueda darse cuenta de lo que hacía, está a solo un paso de la pareja.

"Disculpen," Dice Uranus

Neptune voltea un segundo antes que el soldado de Jovian y Uranus no puede negar el brillo de gusto en los ojos de la otra mujer. Mirando profundamente a los ojos de Neptune puede sentir un no muy desagradable cosquilleo, y por un momento mientras huele la esencia de agua salda, se olvida de todo lo que la rodea.

La voz del Jovian la trae de regreso. "Si, puedo ayudarte?"

Con eso, su voz parece aburrida, como si el tuviera el derecho de tener a Neptune o algo así -Uranus recuerda exactamente que iba a hacer y aprieta su mandíbula. "Su próximo baile será con migo."

La quijada del Jovian toca el piso. "Eso es demasiado presuntuoso de tu parte, no lo crees?" dice él una vez recordando la etiqueta que se debe de tener en fiestas como esta. "Conoces a este hombre?" Pregunta el, mirando a Neptune.

Pero en vez de defender al soldado, protestar, o incluso reprimir a Uranus con todo derecho, Neptune solo levanta su perfectamente definida ceja hacia él. "parece que has sido remplazado, no lo crees?" Dice ella.

La mandíbula del Jovian vuelve a caer y se queda estupefacto por un momento, tropezándose sobre sus palabras, intentando comenzar y deteniéndose al mismo tiempo en diferentes combinaciones de sentencias. Luego solo cierra la boca y con una reverencia dice. "Buen día," apuntando únicamente a Neptune dando vuelta sobre sus tacones y retirándose. Uranus lo mira con algo de rabia mientras se va, oyendo sus murmuros: "Ese tipo solo llega y nos interrumpe como si tuviera…"

Uranus voltea a Neptune, y sonríe. "Vas a bailar con migo, verdad?"

Los ojos de Neptune siguen brillando mientras toma una de las manos de Uranus y Uranus se permite pasar uno de sus brazos por su cintura. " Ya que lo has pedido tan educadamente, _PRINCESA,_ porque no?" contesta ella, enfatizando la palabra Princesa, encantada de la ignorancia del soldado Jovian.

Uranus siente como su corazón se detiene al tomar a Neptune en sus brazos. "No me gustaba la forma en la que te miraba," dice, "no creo que te haya visto en absoluto".

Neptune la mira seriamente. "Estas celosa, Uranus?"

"No!" suelta, "Solo no me gusta la forma en que ese estúpido soldado te estaba mirando!"

Neptune ríe suavemente. "No tienes por qué ser tan dura-el pobre chico solo está algo…perdido." Mira a Uranus atraves de sus largas pestañas, "además, me puse este vestido pensando en una persona en específico esta noche, pero definitivamente no era _él."_

La boca de Uranus se seca de repente en una combinación de celos e incredulidad. "Neptune…" empieza.

"Si, Uranus?" Contesta ella, poniendo su mano delicadamente en el hombro de Uranus.

Su toque es eléctrico y Neptune la confunde tanto. Finalmente, lo único que puede decir Uranus es. "Pude…ser una persona muy difícil."

Uranus anticipa algunas posibles reacciones, pero ninguna de las que piensa está cerca de la realidad. La mirada que Neptune le da es casi exasperante, y le contesta con un. "Tú también lo puedes ser."

Las cejas de Uranus se elevan. "Me estás diciendo difícil?"

Neptune asienta. "Sí." Y se acerca un poco más al cuerpo de Uranus, casi presionando su cuerpo con el de ella.

Para los de afuera, el baile seguía pareciendo de amigos, y de alguna manera inocente. Para Uranus la aproximación tan repentina, para ser sinceros, es para volverla loca, y su resistencia cada vez se va debilitando con cada latido.

Puede sentir el calor de Neptune, apenas tocándola; el maldito olor de agua salada a su alrededor, envolviendo sus sentidos. Casi se siente mareada, y pasa saliva con un poco de esfuerzo, para mantenerse firme. "Que parte de mi es tan difícil?" su voz sale con una pisca de rudeza.

Neptune se acerca un poco más, solo lo suficiente para tener un contacto cuerpo a cuerpo. La respiración de Uranus se corta un momento cuando el cuerpo de Neptune hace contacto con el de ella. Neptune es indudablemente fuerte, pero, al mismo tiempo, su piel es tan suave, y sus curvas encajan casi perfectamente con Uranus, y ese vestido parece que fue echo para mostrar el pecho de Neptune…

Uranus está indudablemente mirando, se da cuenta que está haciendo exactamente lo mismo por lo que critico al joven Juvian, y arranca sus ojos de ahí solo para encontrar los ya muy conocidos ojos de Neptune esperando por ella. Neptune sonríe. "Es exactamente por eso que eres muy difícil, Uranus. Por cuanto tiempo vas a seguir posponiendo lo que tú y yo hemos estado deseando por _siglos_?"

Uranus se congela-solo se congela. Nunca nadie la ha acusado de ser una persona poco emocional, y la explosión en el pecho no parece hacerla salir de su transe. Imposible, piensa para ella, definitivamente imposible…"A que te refieres?" respira.

Neptune suspira, ahora es bastante obvia su exasperación. "Uranus," dice, su voz suave y juguetona, pero sus ojos muestran ansiedad. "Déjame decirte un par de secretos, cuando fuimos a Oberón, yo sabía que tu podías haberte encargado de eso sola. Y te acuerdas del monstro-el que te lleno de la cosa morada viscosa?, mentí acerca de que fuera susceptible al agua." Los ojos de Uranus se hicieron grandes, y Neptune rápidamente presiona uno de sus dedos en los labios de Uranus. "Déjame terminar. La ves que te encontré con tu pierna y brazo heridos, y te dije que sentí complicaciones con el ácido con veneno y que serían incapaces de ser curadas por tus poderes? Eso también fue una mentira, yo lo invente, y no me avergüenzo de ello."

Permite a Uranus hablar de nuevo, pero ya había perdido la habilidad de hablar. "Pero…porque…tu…" tartamudea.

"No me da pena," Susurra Neptune, acercándose a ella, "porque lo hice por ti. Para…poder verte. Y poner las cosa en claro, eh estado…"

"Que hay acerca de nuestro deber?" dice Uranus. "No… no podemos…es nuestro destino-"

"Uranus" Neptune la interrumpe, "No me importa nuestro destino. El deber es lo que importa y sé que tu estas tan comprometida a él como yo. Pero si quieres hablar del destino, también podemos hacer eso-tú crees que es tan solo un accidente de que nuestros poderes sean tan eficaces juntos? O que es solo por casualidad que trabajamos muy bien juntas en las batallas? Nuestro destino es pelar lado a lado. Sé que tú también lo sientes."

Cada palabra de Neptune tiene sentido, y es como si miles de lucecitas se encienden en la cabeza de Uranus. La atracción que siente hacia Neptune, sus fuerzas, la combinación de sus poderes, todo eso, todo es tan claro ahora. "Neptune…" susurra.

"Honestamente, Uranus," dice Neptune, "es sentido que me he estado arrojando a ti por años. Incluso he llegado a pensar si en verdad estoy en lo correcto. Y si habrá algo más…y si hay algo más… tienes que ser tú quien dé el siguiente paso. Tú tienes que ser la que me demuestre que no está solo en mi cabeza, que no estoy-"

Uranus la besa.

Que más podía haber echo? Besar a la mitad de una oración no es la forma más elegante de hacerlo, pero Neptune, es siempre, SIEMPRE elegante y se recupera rápido, regresándole el beso. Los labios de Neptune son increíblemente suaves, su piel tan tersa, y Uranus trata de ser los más caballerosa posible y termina el beso después de solo un rose. Pero después es Neptune quien la toma del cuello y la acerca a ella para un _oh!, _este definitivamente no es un beso muy aceptable de acuerdo a las reglas de decoro de la corte real, pero con Neptune presionada a ella y mordisqueando su labio inferior mientras juega con su cabello, a quien diablos le importan las reglas?

Finalmente se separan. Sin aliento, Uranus descansa su frente sobre la de Neptune, totalmente consiente de que sonríe como idiota y sin importarle en lo más mínimo. "Esa ves en Charon," dice, "cuando peleamos contra esa armada, también fue tu idea?"

Neptune, Uranus se da cuenta, tiene la misma sonrisa. "No," dice Neptune," realmente estaba en problemas, me puse muy contenta cuando te vi."

"Olía a agua salada," le dice Uranus, "En mi planeta, en mi castillo, agua salada."

"Te estaba llamando," dice Neptune. "Y me oíste."

"Creo que esa ves estaba más en sintonía contigo de lo que estoy ahora," susurra Uranus tomado la mejilla de Neptune.

Neptune tiembla de gusto y cierra sus ojos. "Muy posiblemente. Yo sé que ciertamente estoy muy alerta de ti." Mientras dice eso se acerca más a Uranus, y termina su oración con un tierno beso.

"Entonces si tú estabas planeando todos esos encuentros," dice Uranus, "cuando estaba herida y me dijiste que te debía una, tu…"

Neptune sonríe, un brillo maléfico en sus ojos. "Te ayude, no, Uranus? Además, hay muchas otras formas de pagarme que solo en batalla."

Le toma a Uranus un par de latidos para comprender, pero cuando lo hace… "O,oh," dice ella, sintiendo su cara en llamas. Y después siente la suave mano de Neputne tomando la suya, guiándola fuera del salón, la esencia de agua salada es tan abrumadora que Uranus no sabe si reír o llorar.

Neptune toma a Uranus de su cabellera color arena, llevándola ligeramente a la pared de la esquina y mirando hacia ella con sus grandes ojos azules. "Págame esta noche," le susurra.

Y cuando Uranus le responde, ella sabe que ha dicho miles de cosas, y todas han valido la pena. Respira profundamente. "Lo are."

=()=()=()=

Muchas gracias por leer y por sus comentarios.

Se que quierian que fuera un poco mas largo, disculpen, casi no tengo tiempo de escribir ultimamente por eso, tradusco fics cortos. Pero si quieren leer uno largo y bueno en español, les recomiendo el de "Ciudad del vicion" de tituvale. Aunque no este marcado como completo, lo esta.

=()=()=()=

Saldre a buscarte, se que si el destino asi lo quiere, nos encontraremos

viviremos experiencias que nos forjaran, pero se que al final

estare en tus brazos.


End file.
